The monomer 1,3-bis(aminophenoxy benzene), or APB, is a key monomer used to make heat-resistant high molecular weight polymers, particularly polyamides and polyimides. Preparation processes for APB results in product that approaches 99% purity; however, even at this level of purity, the product may still contain multi-ring compounds, mono-functional compounds, and high molecular weight tar by-products. The presence of these by-products reduces ultimate molecular weight in polyimides prepared from this monomer. Distillation processes provide levels of purity this high; however, since the monomer is a solid, distillation processes on a manufacturing scale frequently encounter the problem of the monomer crystallizing within the distillation apparatus. Clean-up causes loss of time and loss of yield. Thus, it would be an advantage to be able to provide APB in a process on a manufacturing scale in high yield and at a level of purity that exceeds 99% in order to produce high molecular weight polyimides.